heroattackwfandomcom-20200213-history
Brutalisk Hero
The brutalisk is a powerful Zerg melee hero. Base Stats Abilities Skill One:Pounce (Q): Allows the brutalisk to pounce on a target visibile location or enemy unit. If the target is an enemy then the unit will be immobilized and take 15 melee damage. The damage dealt scales weapon and level bonuses. If pounce is used on an enemy air unit then it brings the unit to the ground for the duration of the ability. *Energy Cost: 35 *Cooldown: 9 *Rank 1: 6 range and 4 second duration. *Rank 2: 7 range and 5 second duration. *Rank 3: 8 range and 6 second duration. Skill Two: Rampage (W): Allows the brutalisk hero to use rampage. Rampage causes the brutalisk hero to attack an enemy unit several times in a short period of time. *Range: 5 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 3 attacks. *Rank 2: 4 attacks. *Rank 3: 5 attacks. Skill Three: Spiky Carapace (E): Gives the brutalisk hero bonus armor and returns damage to nearby attackers within a distance of 1. *Passive *Rank 1: +0.75 armor and returns 10% damage of non-spell damage to enemy units within a distance of 1. *Rank 2: +1.5 armor and returns 20% damage of non-spell damage to enemy units within a distance of 1. *Rank 3: +2.25 armor and returns 30% damage of non-spell damage to enemy units within a distance of 1. Skill Four: Ferocious Spew ®: Allows the brutalisk to attack air units. The range of the attack and damage dealt to air units depends on the level of the skill. *Passive *Rank 1: 5 range and 20(+2 per level) damage per attack. *Rank 2: 7 range and 25(+2.5 per level) damage per attack. *Rank 3: 9 range and 30(+3 per level) damage per attack. Ultimate: Roar (T): Allows the brutalisk hero to use roar. Roar creates a powerful sound that puts fear into enemy units and structures within a radius of 7 dealing damage and causing them to have a lower attack speed. Deals 25% less damage to buildings. Lasts 15 seconds. *Energy Cost: 90 *Cooldown: 54 *Rank 1: 48(+4.8 per level) damage and 20% attack speed reduction. *Rank 2: 72(+7.2 per level) damage and 30% attack speed reduction. Tips Builds Early game (levels 0-7) Normally you'll want to open pounce and rampage.so you can kill or heavily damage any hero that over-extends. At the 375 mineral mark you'll want to be warping back to buy a nydus network and broodlings (hotkey the nydus and beacon for max speed unloading). At this point you can probably just pounce your oponents and combo rampage with broodlings (when the root wears off) and maybe score a kill. Start upgrading attack, but remember to get energy (up to level 3-4) and the speed and vampirism items. Mid game (levels 7-14) By now you should have a kill or two, try to sneak up on unsuspecting oponents and perform the combo I meantioned previously, if there's no tower nearby and they aren't stun or blink heroes they should be killable. For your next skill you'll want get spiky carapace, with this maxed and a bit of armor (put armor after the upgrades meantioned previously) you'll find that creeps are pretty much obselete; Focus on hitting double creep waves with you ultimate to score massive mineral income. During the mid-game phase is probably the time you're likely to have attack and maxed out and level 3-4 energy (make sure to have speed and vampirism as well as broodlings), with this almost any hero you target will die without support. Late game (levels 14-20) With your level two ultimate creep waves will practically insta-die to you, keep farming those double waves. By now you should have attack and energy maxed and you item bar mostly complete (I like to have: nydus worm. speed, vampirism, broodlings and pretty much watever until you can get razor swarm in the super late game), focus on armor. Super late game (level 20) By now you should be completly maxed out in items, if you don't alreay have it, get razor swarm. At this point nothing but a fortified base, a small team of heroes (2-3), or strong enemy duelists can stop you. Try to farm any double waves you see with you ultimate as the cooldown permits, do the same with razor. By this point you should be raking in the cash, purchase a ton of stat ups. Category:Heroes Category:Zerg Heroes